


and swing

by ayebydan



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: The blade feels right in his hand. He spend his mortal life watching and learning how to wield it. Now Claudia is gone, he swings.





	and swing

The blade is firm in his hand. It may have been centuries but he still remembers the plantations. Sure, he was in charge and his life was easier but before he became the devil and burned it all to the ground he understood. He was a rare master who took a day in his own fields and _understood_. There is a respect in him of what he holds in his hands and what the tool is capable of. 

He is not there to play or perform once he is freed from his coffin prison but to cut down and butcher and it is satisfying to see the innards of his foe spill onto the stage as the theatre burns. Humanity is still within him and sometimes he thinks Claudia might remember a flicker of it. Just for a second. 

Or she _did_.

It is curious that she died centuries ago. Or was it decades? He can hardly keep track. It matters not. She is gone when she is supposed to be tucked against his side. A partner. A reassurance. Something to anchor him to reality. If there was anything that made him think for a second there might be a reason for his kind then she was it. 

Her death burns at what might be of his soul. Claudia would have gone on killing and been satisfied. She would have read books and been happy. It was _he_ who insisted they must actually go to Europe to find answers. It was he who was never truly satisfied. The one who put ideas in her head. 

Screams fill his ears. Peasants cry out for him to help, do something, seek aid. No, he is happy to see it fall to ashes. Unanswered questions still fill his mind and the itch to feed, kill, harm, seems to come sooner now. Still, Claudia is always there. Sweet. Innocent. Or she should have been. 

The bottle would have been the best way to die.


End file.
